1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foldable table whose legs and tabletop can be removed or installed freely.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, it has been desired that tables used for outdoor activities or outdoor work be compact for easy storage, lightweight, so that they can be conveniently carried, and be easy to assemble. So, there are tables which have been constructed such that the legs and tabletop can be separated and that the separated legs or tabletop can be folded. There is technology where the removable tabletop is constructed with several panels that are connected together with a rope-type connection such that it could be freely folded, where bars are installed underneath the tabletop to keep it flat, and where the legs are installed to those bars.
However, there is the problem that to assemble the separated legs and tabletop required much time and work, so that a table that could be easily assembled is desired.
For example, in Japanese Patent Disclosure Tokukai 11ci 11-19639, there is a table having a tabletop that can be folded by way of a rope-type connection, including support bars for securing the tabletop so that it is flat, and foldable legs, and where there is a connection means on both the tabletop and legs, the connection means having arc-shaped elastic support pieces that are more than semi-circular in which the support bars can be inserted, such that the table can be erected by arranging the support bars. Moreover, protruding sections are formed on the tabletop and legs such that they can be inserted into holes that are formed in the support bars.
However, with the table described above, the support bars are formed in a cylindrical shape, and since there are insertion holes on the bars, the tabletop and legs must be installed in a direction corresponding to the holes, and this causes the problem to require time to position the support bars, which makes assembly very troublesome.
In addition, in order for the table of the prior art to have foldable legs, the four cylindrical legs are constructed such that adjacent legs are connected with each other by links. Since the end of the links are formed such that they slide and move with respect to cylindrical legs, there was the problem that the tabletop would rock even if the four links that formed to make a rectangle in a plane are deformed into a parellelogram shape.